Blood And Gold ::Hybrid Theory::
by Eternatis
Summary: After the Duellist Kingdom, they thought everything would calm down, would get back to normal. But that's a vain dream, especially when someone's decided having a Millennium Item renders you a target...
1. Prologue: Papercut

Hello peeps. It was my birthday yesterday! No one seems to care, but it's a random fact. As such, I choose to believe that this exempts me from a minor rule I made for myself, so I can post the start to a really old fic. I shall continue it I hope, but I have a feeling that certain readers won't. You will see why at the end of Chapter One. 

Here's a clue. It's not Yaoi. It's not pointless angst. It's nothing _BAD_ happening to the YGO cast. No cheesy rape, etc. It has very little to do with bad things happening to the cast. Trust me.

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE:** This is set directly after the Yugi vs. Rebecca Hawkins duel. All occurrences afterwards may be worked in later, but at this moment, act as though Duke/Battle City haven't happened. 

Why? 

Because GMTV, the channel that shows Yu-Gi-Oh, keeps pissing me about. 

At the end of the Rebecca Duel, it took Yu-Gi-Oh off the air. It brought it back after a few months, about half way through Battle City. Now, it jumps skips half the episodes that make up the B.C. Finals. Yeah, I'm not happy with GMTV. 

So, in those few months, what was I supposed to do? Well, I started Kingdom Come, and I started this. Most will wish I hadn't, but I did. Sorry. Not having seen those episodes, I worked with what I'd already seen, and this is the result. Again, my apologies.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!; Gold and Blood Hybrid Theory 

Prologue: Papercut __

Why does it feel like night today? 

Something here's not right today. 

... 

I know what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head 

It's like a face that I hold inside/A face that awakes when I close my eyes/A face that laughs every time I fall... 

I became nocturnal a long time ago. I seem to do more at night than I do during the day. For me, sleep was something to be enjoyed while the sun was in the sky. At the weekends, I usually spent the days curled up in bed. On weekdays I slept in the hours between school and sunset. 

And people wonder why I am always so tired during winter. 

It might seem strange, and I would readily agree. But it makes more sense when you consider my situation. 

If I sleep during the day, _HE_ doesn't invade my dreams. 

Usually. 

That's why I don't instantly start trying to wake up. That's why, despite the familiarity of the setting, despite the fact that I _know_ all this - the pitch black darkness extending as far as the eye can see, the full length mirror standing opposite me - I don't recognise this for what it is. 

As far as I'm concerned, it's hell coming to claim me. 

I stand in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection for a moment while it sinks in through my mind. I've been slower than usual since Duellist Kingdom, my mind fogging over a lot quicker than usual, and I've been feeling more tired. Probably because most days I wake up from confused, terrifying dreams that don't mean anything to me... Dreams of blood and gold and screams and fear... 

I look at my reflection. It looks like me, but is it... taller? And is the hair - and the eyes - ? 

_ Oh no,_ I mouth, my throat too frozen to produce the words. 

_Oh yes,_ my reflection mouths back. 

The Ring swims into being, dangling from his neck on a golden chain, far better than the cord I consigned it to. He reaches out to the air and plucks something out of it, like a magician doing a trick. It scares me more than any magician would though. Magicians are only human, their magic only tricks. This magic is far more real, far more dangerous. I'm not even sure if He's human. 

But I am sure He only does this to antagonize me. There's nothing half as horrible as seeing yourself and hearing yourself doing and saying things you never would. 

He's toying with me. And something else - the thing He plucked from nothing, he's rolling it around in his fingers, tossing and catching it like a bored child. 

I doubt a bored child could manage _that_ evil a smirk though. 

"Would you like to know what this is?" He asks, holding up the object, eyes sparkling in twisted delight. It flickers, flashes, as though light is flashing off gold. 

_ - gold and blood and fear and screams and gold and blood - _

"No." 

"A pity," He says softly, eyes glittering. "I wanted you to see what it was, see what power I have in my grasp." 

"I don't want to know," I reply, my voice equally soft. "I already know that you'll only abuse whatever power you get, so there's no point in you showing me." 

"So cynical," He murmurs. "Really Bakura, you could be a _little_ more appreciative." He seemed to muse on something for a moment, before adding "I'm grateful really. I couldn't have done it without your help." 

"Oh no," I repeat. "What have you done now?" 

"I thought you didn't want to know," He says, eyes sparkling with malice. He's awful, he really is. He's worse than anything I could think of, and I'm stuck with him. 

"I must have been awful in a past life," I whisper "To be cursed with you now. I must have been the worst man alive." 

He doesn't get annoyed. It was something I noticed. He _likes_ being opposed over small things. It amuses him when I stand up to him. Of course, he wasn't amused when I stood up to him during his duel against Yugi... But he's been in remarkably good humour recently. I consider myself fortunate. 

He laughed. "You're probably right. You were probably me." Then the grin turned malicious again, and I instinctively step back. That expression rarely bodes well for anyone... 

And then it fades. He stops smirking, and He's staring over my shoulder. The thing, whatever it is, drops out of his hand, rolls _through_ the mirror (it's a dream. Nothing surprises me now - except for His reaction to whatever he's looking at) and comes to a rattling halt at my feet. 

I don't look at it. I'm too focused on His face, His expression. It's one I've never seen on His face, and it scares me more than anything else I've seen. 

Terror. 

Pure terror branding His face as though it was a physical object you could touch. He's frozen in front of me, staring at whatever it is, eyes slowly widening. 

Do I want to turn? If it's bad enough to scare Him - 

There's a sound behind me. Lots of little sounds that you make up one solid picture from. 

A rustling, a slow measured tapping. A soft, almost whistling, noise. Little, almost animalistic, pants. I look up; the last come from Him. 

Fearfully, I turn.

* * *

I jerk upright in bed, sweat flying from me. The bed sheets are tangled around my waist, and for a moment I don't recognise where I am, glaring at the traitorous sunlight streaming over my bed. 

How sad. I can't even recognise my own room. 

I stare at the window over my head. The daylight's supposed to protect me, keep away my bad dreams. I can't believe... 

I have no idea why I'm dreaming about Him. Tristan got rid of Him. He saved me. 

I think. 

I run my hands through my hair. I can't remember much about my dream after that point. Confused images of a knife - of broken glass - of screams - of blood - 

I look up from my trembling hands and nearly scream. For a moment, I convince myself that I'm still in my nightmare - that He's still there, and that he's standing opposite me. But then I come to my senses and I laugh shakily. 

It's the mirror. The mirror opposite my bed, reflecting me, wide eyed, chuckling at my own foolishness. 

But... 

I sit in a stupor as the last of the daylight vanishes, and stare numbly at my reflection. And in my dreamy state, I can almost see Him. My dozy mind insists on replaying fragments of a nightmare (How long have I hated myself?). For some reason though, it looks strange. His face is more tired than scared, and there isn't actually anything _wrong_ with Him, but there's blood all over Him, plastering His top to his chest. The Millennium Ring dangles from a cord, weeping blood. 

I shake my head tiredly and lie back. There's a comforting weight and warmth against my chest, and I half raise my hand. But suddenly, I'm asleep and running down corridors, a horrible pain-wrought scream echoing through my ears... 

I open a door, and His mirror shatters, and the small gold object appears and rolls to my feet. I stare down at it, watching it with a sort of grim, desperate horror. 

I stare. 

Pegasus' Millennium Eye stares back.

* * *

Yami no Bakura sat up, running his hands over his chest again and again, reassuring himself. He's safe. He's alive. They _didn't_ kill him. 

But his hikari's pyjama's are soaked with blood, and the Millennium Ring has chosen to reveal itself once more. He would have to hide it again later. 

Once he'd washed away the blood staining the pyjamas. Once it was gone, Bakura would be convinced that he'd dreamed the whole thing. That would make everything that much easier. 

He removed the pyjama top, running his hand over his chest. There was no blood on his chest - no wound. The only thing that was bleeding was the ring he was wearing. No blood. No blood. He chanted it over and over in his head, a mantra to keep his mind from finally giving up the ghost and falling apart. He hadn't survived the Shadow Realm just to loose it because of one little nightmare. 

One nightmare about the guards coming for him again. He'd outgrown those - he wasn't the scared little boy he'd once been, the little child that had nearly gotten himself caught. But that was the form this enemy was choosing to take. 

His ran his hands over his chest. 

No blood. No blood. 

But that didn't stop the ball of fear clenching around his heart. The knife that had erupted from his chest had been real, had hurt. Dreams didn't hurt. Neither did nightmares. 

No blood. No blood. 

His memories were confused. Knives. Blood. Screams. Fear. Gold flashing. His hikari jerking them awake, inadvertedly saving him. 

Yami no Bakura snarled in fury, throwing the Millennium Ring across the room before he stormed off for a shower. He was tired and furious and - and scared. No one was listening, it was alright for him to admit it in his own head. He was scared. His memory was near-perfect. Not being able to remember what had happened was worrying him. 

And he hadn't had a dream in millennia. 

He slammed the bathroom door and clambered into the shower. 

Back in the bedroom, the Millennium Ring lay on the carpet, the eye in it's centre soon resting in a puddle, weeping blood. 

_The sun goes down _

I feel the light betray me...

* * *

This story, as far as I know, is gonna go Prologue-chapter-interlude-chapter and so on ad infinitum. Only the interludes will be in the first person (written like this prologue is). Everything else will be written as normal. 


	2. Crossroads

Good afternoon peeps! There's not much to say for this chapter - apart from the fact that some parts I really _HATE_ - so I'll thank my reviewer **Yamiko Yakou** and move on to the stuff I missed off on the prologue. 

Yamiko, I swear on all that's holy, unholy and just plain human that this is not Yaoi. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far though. Hopefully the quality has not dipped _that_ much. (My other fics are way better ::shameless plug::) 

**Summary:**After the Duellist Kingdom, they thought everything would calm down, would get back to normal. But that's a vain dream, especially when someone's decided having a Millennium Item renders you a target... 

**Rating:** ... Might be some mild swearing, subtle innuendo, and a bit of gore. That's pretty much it. Isn't that pretty much the rating for ALL my stories? 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, don't steal. Please don't flame either. Comments accepted though! 

**Random Fact:** The lyrics at the start of each chapter are from the Linkin Park album (::worships Linkin Park. Especially Chester. Then slaps self and gets back to normal. Yeah "normal".::) No prizes for guessing which. They were only supposed to go for the Interludes, but still...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!; Blood and Gold 

Chapter One: Crossroads 

_I remember what they taught to me _

Remember condescending talk for who I ought to be 

Remember listening to all of that and this again 

So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in 

And now you think this person really is me and I'm 

(Trying to bend the truth) 

_"You're asking a lot Yugi. Kaibaland's duelling arenas are booked solid for the next three months!" Mokuba explained. After he spoke though, a smirk spread across his face, proving more than anything his relation to Seto. "But I guess we do owe you big time..." _

The short blonde girl pushed through. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get this duel on the road!" 

Mokuba looked at the strange blonde girl with a mixture of "Oh my god" and "Er...", before leading them to the duel arena that - even as they went - was being expertly vacated. 

Seto Kaiba walked calmly out of his private elevator. It was Monday, and usually when he had a meeting at this time, he would be in his school uniform. But as he wasn't going to school until tomorrow, he was wearing his casual clothes - black today. 

Another difference between this meeting and others, was that he wasn't in any hurry. Normally, he would be stalking down these corridors without even looking at the view. But today, he felt like keeping his prey sweating slightly. 

He leaned his head against the window that made up the wall of this corridor, watching the city below, watching the ant-like people scurrying below. It wasn't something he did often - the people _were_ ants to him, and even less deserving of his attention. 

For some reason though, his eyes drifted up to look at the sky. Clouds were gathering, weaving into a thick black mat above the city. The blue eyed boy's hands clenched into fists. 

_'Something's not right here...'_ a voice whispered in the back of his head. _'Something's wrong... Something bad's going to happen...' _

He shook his head furiously. That wasn't like him - he'd obviously been more affected by the Duellist Kingdom than he thought if was starting to have "premonitions" over something as simple as a storm brewing. But he still he turned his back on the hulking black mass with a shudder. 

Kaiba checked his watch. Five minutes late for something he'd described as an "emergency meeting". If they weren't worried by now... 

Jamming one hand into his pocket, Kaiba sauntered into the meeting room. 

_Téa blinked. "Is it just me, or did she put on a completely different personality?" she asked, watching the now-slightly-more-serious Rebecca._

Sapphire eyes moved slowly over the assembled board-members. Only about half were present - the rest had evidently been more sensible and fled. The remainder eyed him nervously as he moved towards the head at the table, with the - admittedly weak - sun at his back. It was a position that was to his advantage on sunny days - he could see everything while everyone else had to squint at him. Today though, he didn't need the sun to hide him. His face was a perfect icy mask, but that would soon be cracking away... 

Kaiba slammed his briefcase onto the table, enjoying the way some of the more nervous men jumped and twitched. He clicked it open and pulled out a wad of paper. 

"As you 'gentlemen' -" Was that the faintest hint of mocking scorn on that last word? "- should know, we are taking over Industrial Illusions. And, having gone through Pegasus' computer files -" There was a definite snarl in his voice on Pegasus' name, and more twitches around the room. "- I've discovered that he's _much_ better at keeping records than the people in this room." His eyes moved over them again. "What's the phrase? _'A verbal contract isn't worth the paper it's written on.'"_ He peeled off the first stapled pack and tossed it down on the table. Again another spasm of flinches and twitches at the sound. The one closest to him started to edge away. "Pegasus was obviously a firm believer in this." 

_Rebecca scooped up her card and slammed it back down, face up. "Up from the depths comes the creepy and oh-so-loveable Shadow Ghoul in attack mode!"_

"In the pack there, it shows quite clearly all the details of the deals between you all and him. Transcripts of your conversations. Details of the deals. _Everything."_

A sheet of paper slithered on top, the signatures of every man in the room clearly apparent. Kaiba didn't look at it, didn't say anything about it, but he didn't have to. They all understood. 

He scowled. Another mask. He flicked between them so fast that very few people even realised what they were. "I could have you all arrested for planning murder and kidnapping. Most of you are guilty of embezzlement." Another pack slapped on top of the others. 

There was a mutter from one of the men at the back. "Pegasus' idea for the disposal. Nothing to do with us." 

Kaiba smacked his fists down onto the table. "Guilty by association at least! And I have records to show that it was _YOU_ who requested to have us removed!" It was almost funny to see them shrinking away from him, like naughty children before an angry parent. Men twice his age, completely terrified of him. It almost made him smile, but that would have been the wrong mask for this situation. And that just wouldn't do at all. 

_"One hundred... two hundred... three - " Joey started, counting on his fingers. _

"Eleven hundred." Téa growled, resisting the temptation to thump him. 

His voice dropped to a hiss. "You. Are. All. FIRED. If I see any of you anywhere near here I will arrange for it to be impossible for you to do _anything_ for a long time. I've also arranged for the money you stole to be removed from your bank accounts. With added interest of course." The small smirk let them know the size of the interest: safe to say that 100 was probably accurate. "If that's all gentlemen, I would urge you to leave quickly, before security gets here and throws you out." 

A few men rose to their feet, slowly, looking nervously at the man opposite Kaiba. Ozomashii. A trouble causer and general pain in the backside at best. There weren't words to describe what he was at worst. Not clean ones at least. He reclined in his seat as though he was the one in charge, not Kaiba. 

_'Well. That's going to change. NOW.' _Kaiba growled mentally. "That applies to you as well." 

"I think not. The rest of you, sit down." He was a large man - tall and broad. "Built like a rhino with the same personality" as one of his (ex) employees had described him. A dangerous man. But Kaiba had been reasonably certain that he could take him. Now though, he wasn't so sure. The ones at Ozomashii's sides sat down quickly. The ones already behind him fled. Witnesses weren't in high demand here. 

He reached out one fleshy hand for the papers, and they were quickly passed down to him. He didn't even glance at them before he started to tear them up. Once they nothing more than confetti, he lobbed them all at Kaiba. The brown haired teen watched it with the air of a patient parent watching a mildly irritating child. "Was there a purpose to that? Apart from showing your immature side." He looked up at the man's hooked nose and tiny black eyes. "Because immature actions don't hide the fact that you're well on your way to your third century." 

Immature? Yes. Unnecessary? True. 

Deeply amusing? _Hell_ yes. 

Kaiba smirked. "I take it you would rather security escorted you away? Or perhaps the police?" He reached out for the intercom button. "I can arrange that if that's what you really want - " 

Ozomashii rose. "If you really believe they will take the word of a fifteen year old upstart over that of a respected member of the community such as myself, then you really are out of your mind." He always said words fully, rather than use a contractive. It was supposed to make him sound "upper-class." In Kaiba's opinion, it made him sound like an idiot. 

Idiots were usually completely beneath his interest. In Ozomashii's case, he'd make an exception. 

"And just what makes you think they won't believe me? I'm not a fool; I know better than to keep only one copy of anything important. As far as I know, the police are already in possession of two copies." 

Those little eyes - he was tempted to compare them to crab's eyes - widened oh-so- slightly. 

_'That's right old man. You thought I was a little kid for you to lead around. You always did. Well, guess what: You were wrong. Not that it's much of a surprise.' _

Ozomashii heaved his bulk around the table, heading purposely towards him. "Of course. The writings of a one-eyed madman and a teenager focused entirely on his little games. How could I think that I had anything going for me?" His eyes drifted up and scoured the ceiling. "I can't see any camera's in here Kaiba. That might have been a mistake." 

"I believe it was at your request to my step-father, after your wife was shown the security tape of that secretary." Kaiba agreed. 

Ozomashii growled furiously, nostrils widening. Kaiba's mind - detached as always - was starting to hint at unfavourable comparisons to bulls. 

"I would like to find out exactly how you prevented the scandal from making the newspapers," he continued, drifting behind his own chair and leaning against it's back. "I imagine it must have set you back quite a bit - especially after your wife went to the police and accused you of wife beating." 

A vein was pulsing in the man's forehead, and a tic was developing under his eye. The other executives were sidling out of the room. They knew where their interests lay, and they knew what Ozomashii was like when he was roused. And Kaiba was rousing him deliberately. It was all part of his plan. His strategy. 

"I imagine you'll have to employ similar tricks to escape this time as well," he said quietly. "Because I'll ruin you. I will rip your business to shreds and have you run out of town like the dog you are." 

"Over my dead _BODY!"_ the older man screamed, lunging forwards. 

_Yugi drew a card._

Kaiba shoved the chair forwards, catching the man in the stomach and sending him sprawling. 

_He stared at it sadly, violet eyes disappointed._

Ozomashii bellowed like the wild bull he'd been compared to, throwing the chair away from him and lunging again. Kaiba's foot snapped up, and Ozomashii nearly bit his own tongue in two on his way back to the floor. Instantly, Kaiba was on him, knee in the small of his back, arm twisted up behind him. The black haired man bellowed and scrabbled at the floor with his free hand. The brunette risked letting go with one hand and digging his fingernails into the back of his captives hand. 

_He placed the card back on the pile, and left his hand there._

"Just because you can't see the cameras doesn't mean they're not there. I keep them in the woodwork so I can catch people like you in the act. The police have already got your associates." 

Ozomashii snarled and strained against his captor. Kaiba smashed his head against the floor. The door slid open, and a tall red-haired man ushered in the police. 

Seeing the business man already pinned, he mock-pouted. Good grief. "I see you didn't need any help after all. Shame." The pout vanished into a demonic grin. "I wouldn't have minded beating hell out of him." 

Ozomashii raised his head, blood pouring from his broken nose and bitten tongue. "In your dreams Takkai. You couldn't beat a child." 

"Neither could you apparently." An apologetic grin was directed at Kaiba as Takkai stepped back to let the police through. "No offence boss." 

Kaiba relinquished his grip and stepped away, letting the police cuff the man. "Don't push your luck Takkai. I've already halved your salary since you came." 

At that moment, Ozomashii reared up, breaking free of the police men and hurling himself straight at Kaiba. 

_"I surrender."_

Kaiba stumbled back, trying to get out of the landing range, but Ozomashii's bulk gave him an advantage and Kaiba found himself hit in the stomach by a human freight train, heading irreversibly for the wall-to-wall windows. 

Or at least, that's what the plan had been. 

Takkai made himself useful for what was possibly the first time in his working career. The tall man darted forwards and seized Kaiba's trench coat, twisting the enemies around and wrenching the boy free. 

Ozomashii kept going, crashing through the plate glass windows. Luckily for him, there was a balcony to catch him. Unluckily, it cushioned his fall with shards of glass. 

Takkai let go of Kaiba's trench coat, stepping back. The blue eyed boy shot a glance at Takkai; the older man was turning white, his green eyes widening. 

"Do we have to call an ambulance?" Kaiba asked. "Or is all that blood just from minor wounds?" Of course, it _could_ be taken as _'Can't we just let him bleed to death?'_ But Kaiba wouldn't even _think_ something like that. 

Yeah right. 

Takkai gave him a disgusted look as the police started calling for an ambulance and collecting the limp body. "You are sick, boss." 

Kaiba grinned icily. "You'd be surprised. For all the blood you get from cutting your wrists, you rarely do much damage." 

His sadistic side enjoyed the faint trace of green in his rescuer's face, and noted the way the older man rubbed at his wrists. 

"I think I'll amend that. You are _beyond_ sick boss." 

Kaiba smirked and collected his briefcase. "Just go Takkai, before you say something to get you into trouble. I'll arrange for someone to clear up this mess and make excuses to your secretary." 

Takkai grinned and sprinted away. It was the closest either would get to a thank you. Well, that and his salary going back to it's normal rate. 

Kaiba ordered someone to get the cleaners and a glazier into the boardroom, then calmly walked out. 

He hadn't really spoken to Mokuba for a couple of days. He'd better go let his little brother know he was still alive. 

And he'd probably be better off _not_ mentioning this little incident...

* * *

Téa had been humming as she came to work. After Yugi's duel and the others chuckling over the foolishness of adults, she'd made the appropriate goodbyes and gone to Burger-palooza. As she got changed and reported for duty in her ridiculously small uniform, she had to muse on the pang she'd felt in her chest she'd got when Yugi had handed the Ties Of Friendship card to Rebecca. It had only be a tiny one, just a little sting, but it had been there. 

It wasn't entirely unfamiliar, Téa wasn't _that_ naive, but she'd rarely felt it in connection to Yugi. Especially when it came to _ten year olds_. It was more the feeling she got when someone got a part she'd trained for at ballet class, or someone getting a better mark than she had in school. A little green eyed monster rearing up and sinking it's fangs into her heart. 

_'My god,' _Téa thought as she started swabbing the tables left from the morning shift (surprisingly, there were very few customers this afternoon). _'I'm jealous!' _

She was so busy reaching this amazing conclusion, so wrapped up in giggling at her own idiocy, that she completely missed the figure who - _deliberately!_ - walked into her. 

"Hey! Watch out!" the brunette squawked, stumbling back. 

"_You_ watch out! You sure got a lot o' attitude for someone waitin' tables!" a familiar voice drawled. 

"Joey?" Téa gaped, looking her friend up and down. In the - she glanced at the clock on the wall - hour she'd been at work, Joey had apparently been home and got changed, and he'd brought... 

"Why are you carrying a suitcase?" she asked, staring at the green hold-all resting innocently against Joey's feet. The blond looked sheepish and rubbed at his head. 

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, quieter than he usually would have. Téa was instantly on alert. 

"What've you done Joey?" she demanded. "Am I going to have the police come in here looking for you?" 

"Wha - _no!"_ Joey looked shocked, and the blue-eyed girl felt a little bubble of motherly sympathy for him. 

"Sit there," she ordered, pointing at an isolated booth. "Don't move until I get back. We'll talk then." 

When she returned, she was brandishing a _huge_ ice-cream sundae and some coke. Usually the sight of his favourite dessert would have brought out a huge grin and exaggerated praise of Téa as a fantastic mom. Today, he just looked up from the table - he'd had his head rested against his folded arms - and gave her a tired smile. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, stopping in front of the table. "What's happened?" 

Joey took the tray from her and grinned reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong Tay. I'm just gonna miss you s'all." 

"Going to miss me? Why?" Téa slid into the seat opposite, keeping a tight grip on her hemline as she did so. When she found the pervert who had designed these uniforms... 

Joey picked at the ice cream, the started to spoon little bits of it into his mouth. Another sign that something was wrong. 

"I'm just gonna miss having you around. It won't be the same having you to pick up after me." He didn't look at her, instead studying the table with the intense focus that usually only came when he was trying to figure out how to spell something. "Did I ever say thanks for that? Cause I appreciate it. It means a lot to me, having you around." 

"Joey?" There was a sick feeling in her throat. "Just say it. You're not usually - " 

"I'm leaving." 

" - like this, so just spit it - " Téa's rant came to a halt and she openly gaped at her friend. "Leaving?" she repeated weakly. "Why?" 

"I'm going to see Serenity," he said quietly, still not meeting her eyes. "I won't be back for a couple of months. I'll call you all though. I just wanna be there for my little sister you know?" 

Téa was moving before she realised, and found herself wedging into Joey's seat, wrapping her arms around him. Joey seemed as surprised as she was, but let his arm drape around her, and he tugged her into a one armed hug. 

"Don't start being mushy and stuff," he warned. "Or I'll start crying and it won't be pretty." 

It was true; when she looked up his hazel eyes were glittering suspiciously. He met her eyes for a moment, then looked away and started fumbling in a pocket. After a moment, he came up with a piece of paper. Téa accepted it, then squinted for long moments, trying to translate it. 

"That's my mom's phone number," he told her, pointing. "That's her address. And that's the hospital address where me 'n' S'renity are gonna be spending the next couple of weeks." 

He sighed and looked away. "I'm gonna miss you Téa." 

"I'm going to miss you too," Téa promised, leaning against Joey's chest. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, and hugged him harder. "So you'd _better_ call!" 

"I will, I will." 

"How are you getting there?" 

"I'm taking a train. Tristan's dropping me off at the station." 

"Does he - " 

"I told him a few days ago," He was avoiding Téa's gaze again. "I wanted to tell you last because I knew you wouldn't laugh at me if I _did_ start cryin'." 

Her only reply was to affectionately stroke his hair. She was... honoured, she supposed, that he would trust her that much. And surprised that he'd managed to act so normal all this time... 

"Hey, Téa?" he asked. "I'm not trying to be nasty or anything, but what time is it?" 

The girl craned her head around to look at the clock, then remembered she was wearing a watch and looked at that instead. 

"Half past." 

"Uh-oh!" Joey gulped down the rest of his ice-cream and then shooed her out of the booth so he could get up. "I'm meeting Tristan in ten!" He scooped Téa up in a bone crushing hug, then ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'll see you kay? I'll call you." 

What can you say when one of your best friends is up and leaving for eight weeks or more? Goodbye's too final... 

"See you Joey," Téa agreed, hugging him back before letting him gather up his bag and go. To her surprise, there were tears trickling down her cheeks as she waved from the shop door, and Joey's face was sparkling as well as he waved back. 

Goodbye's too final. So don't say goodbye. 

Téa got back to work.

* * *

"All right you!" Rebecca snarled at her captive. "This place is smaller than most of the arena's I've been to and I _still_ can't find the ice cream place!" 

Mokuba edged away, mentally praying for someone to come and save him. 

"You're supposed to be in charge of this place! Where's the ice cream stall?" 

Mokuba was still creeping away. "Why don't you ask someone else?" 

Rebecca's smile turned coy and she snuggled her teddy up under her chin. "Because you've been so _helpful_ up to now, and I thought you might want to carry on being so sweet..." 

Mokuba kept on backing away... Until his escape route was blocked by what felt like two legs. The eleven year old looked up, and nearly cheered when he saw who it was. 

"SETO!" he whooped, grabbing his brother's hand. "Come on bro, let's go somewhere else," 

Seto followed the tug, a bemused and tired look on his face. "I thought you might want some ice cream or something...?" 

_"Ice cream?"_

Before Mokuba could react, there was a small blonde and pink... _thing_ clamped onto his other arm. 

"Could you show me where the ice cream is? I've been looking _all over_ and I still can't find it..." 

Rebecca looked up at his big brother, giving him puppy eyes, and Mokuba was strongly tempted to poke her eyes out. That was _his_ trick! 

"She's just following us around big brother. Can't we go to the park?" Mokuba started on his _own_ puppy eyes, specially designed to get whatever he wanted out of his big brother. 

Seto was looking a little dazed now, but his mind seemed to connect the tugging on his hand with Mokuba wanting to get out of here, so he shrugged and went with it. 

Rebecca was not to deterred though. "They have ice cream at the park, don't they?" she demanded, still managing to look cute. 

Seto, a sucker for puppy eyes despite prolonged exposure to Mokuba, nodded. 

"Whee!" Rebecca whooped, letting go of Mokuba's arm to swing her teddy bear around. "You hear that teddy? They're going to show us where the ice cream stall in the park is!" 

"No we're not," Mokuba muttered, and set off at a run, Seto following, and a suddenly-realising-and-therefore-annoyed Rebecca chasing after them both. 

Today was going to be _soooo_ long.

* * *

She'd finished with the tables, had repeated that the "Cute Blond Guy" was just a friend twenty times, and was now definitely ready for her break. If she had to sweet- talk another irritating moron she would probably start throwing things. 

Téa stepped away from the kitchen doors, hoping to escape, only to have a tray thrust into her hands and orders to take it to the "blonde tarty thing at table six." 

Growling, Téa obeyed, not even looking at the "tarty thing" in question. Therefore she was completely surprised when she was suddenly addressed with a 

"Hey Hon. Not gonna say hello to little ol' me?" 

"Mai?" Téa gaped again. She stood there doing an impression of a goldfish while Mai delicately tucked in to her burger and milkshake, then blurted out the first thing that came to her head. 

"They're calling you a blonde tarty thing and Joey's left town." 

Mai had started to smile at the insult, but that vanished when Joey's name cropped up. 

"What do you mean _left?"_ she demanded, the burger dropping from her fingers. Mai apparently didn't notice because her hand didn't move. 

"He's gone seeing his little sister - I told you about her, remember?" 

She hadn't done it on purpose, but Téa had been sick of Mai just trashing her friends over and over and decided to fill her in on the fact that there was more to them than she thought. 

"He won't be back for a couple of months at least." 

Mai's wide violet eyes were still fixed on the brunette. Her hand was still in the air, and Téa finally reached over and pushed it down. 

"You're joking." Mai protested weakly. "Seriously? Two months?" 

Téa nodded. "Didn't he tell you?" 

"I haven't heard from Joey since Duellist Kingdom," the duellist whispered. "I kept meaning to call him but I forgot." Mai ran her hands through her hair, still looking a little lost. "I think I'll take my bill now hon." 

Téa nodded, but when she collected it, something strange seemed to click inside her head. 

She looked at the chicken scratching that was Joey's writing. She looked at the bill. She looked at the pencil in her hand. 

An evil grin spread across her face, and Téa got to work.

* * *

Mai was completely shell shocked. She'd wanted to talk to Joey for a while, but she hadn't had the opportunity. Now she had the time and the urge, and she couldn't get at him! 

Did Téa know that Mai hadn't been playing with Téa's phone? Did she know that Mai had been acquiring the blond's phone number? If she did, perhaps she could tell her why, because Mai hadn't a clue. 

She accepted the bill, made the appropriate goodbyes - or at least she thought so, she hadn't been paying attention. 

She wasn't even paying attention when she got to counter and the girl asked how much she was going to pay. How would _Mai_ know, she hadn't looked at the - 

Mai stopped and stared. Then she spun and blew the blue eyed girl a kiss, threw the money down on the counter and sprinted out of the shop. 

Téa knew how to make a girl's day. 

And having Joey's new phone number _and_ his address were guaranteed to do that.

* * *

"SETO!" 

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" 

"On the news - " 

"Oh God..." 

"Who was that guy? Why did they say he attacked you?" 

"Mokuba." 

"Seto - " 

"Mokuba." 

"What?" 

"What did I do this afternoon?" 

"Took me for ice cream. And left your laptop at home." 

"If he _had_ attacked me, do you think I would have done that?" 

"Yes. Trying to wriggle out of _telling_ me." 

"And they call _me_ cynical?" 

"Hey it's not funny! Wha - Seto put me _down!"_

"..." 

"What's that - Seto is that the _pool? Put me down! Now! Don't throw me in! Help!" _

"Let go of my coat!"

* * *

Yugi sat by his bedroom window, staring at the sky. It had been bright and sunny that morning, but somehow it had gone to the other end of the spectrum and turned into the darkest, most brooding hulk of a storm he could remember. 

Yugi liked storms usually. 

::Yugi? What's wrong?:: 

::Grandpa's not come back yet. He didn't take a coat did he?:: 

::Professor Hawkins has a car. A red one.:: 

Yugi chuckled. ::You notice the most random things sometimes.:: 

::It is not random.:: Yami protested. ::You are worried about your grandfather coming home in the rain. His friend has a car. He will probably get a lift.:: 

Yugi smiled, leaning against the glass. ::All right, all right, I bow to your superior knowledge of my grandpa's friend.:: 

::Are you teasing me?:: 

::Me? Never.:: 

He could hear Yami snort at that, but it was good natured. 

::Do you think I should start making dinner?:: 

::Pizza?:: Yami asked hopefully. The spirit of the puzzle had acquired a great love of the dish from somewhere. The violet eyed boy was inclined to blame Joey and Tristan, but it wouldn't be fair. 

::If you want.:: Yugi agreed. ::But you can't have the whole thing. We have to save some for Grandpa.:: 

::We could make _two_ pizzas,:: Yami offered hopefully. ::One for us and one for him!:: The childlike way he was acting, as opposed to his usual seriousness, was kinda endearing. 

::I don't think so Yami,:: Yugi said gently. ::I don't want to have to nurse a stomach ache because you had too much pizza.:: 

::I'll deal with it. If you get a stomach ache _I'll_ take over and nurse it.:: 

Yugi laughed and started down the stairs. ::You're determined aren't you? You really want that pizza.:: 

::I do!:: Yami agreed. ::Please...:: 

And then, before he had the time to answer, Yami's voice roared through him - 

_**::GET DOWN!::** _

Blood and gold and fear and screams and blood and fear and screams - 

And falling. 

Falling. 

Screams. 

Black lightning and silent thunder. 

Screams. 

Pain - in his mind and heart, not truly physical pain. 

Screams. 

Blood. 

Silence.

* * *

They found Yugi when they got back, Rebecca snuggled sleepily into her grandfather's chest, slightly smeared with ice cream, Solomon and the professor engaged in a heated debate ("I could whip you back than Solomon and I could do it now!" "Of course Arthur, I'm shaking in my bandanna!"). 

Yugi was lying at the bottom of the stairs in a puddle of blood, his puzzle clutched tightly in one hand. 

"Yugi!" Solomon roared, flinging himself forwards and grabbing at his grandson. Arthur Hawkins dumped his burden unceremoniously on the floor and reached for the phone. Just as his fingers closed on the handset, a soft voice muttered "I'm okay, I'm okay. Just fell down the stairs..." 

The two old men glared down at Yugi, who grinned at them sheepishly. "I fell down the stairs. I am all right." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I still think I should call the hospital - " 

"No, no, we - I am fine. Really. I was in a hurry - I wanted to make dinner. I must have tripped." 

Yugi was smiling at them, and he _sounded_ sincere enough, but Solomon _knew_ his grandson. He could _tell_ when Yugi wasn't telling the whole story, and now was one of those times. 

"Where did the blood come from?" 

Yugi blinked at them, sitting up. There seemed to be a lot more of him to raise today, but Solomon wasn't focused on that. As far as he could tell, there was no wound, no visible sign that any harm had come to Yugi. But there was something wrong with him all the same - something wrong with his voice, something harder in his eyes. 

He was so engrossed in his musings that he completely missed the flash of light, and Arthur was reassuring a half-awake Rebecca. The only one who actually saw this light around Yugi's hands, the light that made all the red stains vanish, was Rebecca, and she just drifted back to sleep without another complaint. 

"What blood?" Yugi asked. 

Solomon pointed. 

"There's nothing there Grandfather." 

Solomon looked. There wasn't. 

"But there was - " 

Yugi's smile was a little strained. "I think... I think I will go to bed now Grandfather. Good night." 

Yugi rose - again, there seemed to be much more of him to rise than there usually was - and tottered up the stairs. When he reached the top, he turned and waved, before vanishing into a bedroom. 

"There _was_ blood," Solomon muttered, turning to look at his friend. "Wasn't there?" 

"I thought so," Arthur agreed, scooping up Rebecca and transferring her to the sofa. "But we're both getting older Solomon, we _could_ have made a mistake..." 

Solomon humphed, creaking his way to his feet. 

"So tell me Solomon," Arthur ordered. "How have the years been treating you? We didn't really have much of an opportunity to talk while the young ones were around, did we?" 

Solomon's gaze flickered between Arthur and Yugi's bedroom door, before he finally walked over to the armchair opposite and sat down. 

"Arthur, you're not going to _believe_ the month I've had..."

* * *

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that?" 

"It's true! I saved the boss from a homicidal business man!" 

"You really think I'll believe you saved Mr Pegasus - " 

"Kaiba. Remember, Industrial Illusions taken over? I work for _Kaiba_ now. And isn't he just a bloody ray of sunshine..." 

"Yeah, he is. Just like you!" 

"Do you want a burger or not?" 

"Go on then, seeing as it's you buying." 

"Oh thanks! Little gold digger." 

"Hark who's talking!" 

"Uh-oh." 

"What's wrong _now?"_

"You see that waitress, the one with the black hair?" 

"Yeah..." 

"You remember the girlfriend that said she'd break both my arms and tie them around my neck if she saw me again?" 

"That's her?" 

"That's her. You get the burgers, I'll see you when you get out." 

"You can face down homicidal business men but you're scared of ex-girlfriends?" 

"Blokes I can handle. _Women_ are dangerous." 

"Yeah, and I'm more dangerous than most." 

"Trust me Hethe, you scare me more than most people, but I _like_ my arms where they are. I'll see you later." 

"What the - you can't just _leave_ me - LIAM TAKKAI GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

She was mentally running through her routine for dance class while swabbing tables. She hadn't noticed that someone was hovering over her until she was done with one and about to move onto the next. 

The someone was a girl, a couple of inches shorter, overly pale and overly skinny, watching Téa with dark green eyes. As soon as the girl realised she was being studied in return, she smiled, obviously waiting for Téa to say something. 

"I know you," Téa said quietly, fumbling for a name to fit to this face. 

"I should hope so, I was your friend for three years." 

The voice was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time - one she knew but hadn't heard for a while. It was the same with the rest of the girl. 

Téa studied the green eyes before her. She _knew_ them. There was something so _familiar_ about them. It was the eyes her mind was connecting up to faces and names. 

When Téa had been a young little first year at high school, she'd gone around looking for other young little first years to befriend. The only one she'd actually remained friends with had been a girl named 

"Heather?" 

The smile widened. 

"Heather Takkai?" 

"Who else?" The red head swept a low, flamboyant bow, holding her burger box away from her as she did, then hugged the taller girl tightly. 

"I almost didn't recognise you! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for ages!" Téa demanded, grabbing Heather's shoulders, staring at the almost-skeletal girl, her attention caught by the little crows feet at the corner of those evergreen eyes, at the carefully masked shadows beneath them. "What happened to you?" 

Heather's expression didn't change, but it seemed to darken. Not physically, but something inside her was showing through her eyes. "Believe me Tay, there aren't words to describe the year I've had. Not clean ones at least. But you'll have to tell me about what _you've_ been doing! I went back to school a week ago and you weren't there! You should have heard all the gossiping going on!" Heather grabbed Téa's arms. "We have _so_ much to talk about!" 

On that cue, a man threw the door open and bellowed Heather's name. 

"Make with the movement all ready!" he snapped, eyes darting across the room to Misaki. Misaki used to be regional Karate champion. If he was one of her many ex's, he was wise to stay away. 

_"Brothers."_ Heather growled under her breath. "We're gonna have to postpone the discussion aren't we?" 

"See you at school tomorrow?" Téa asked in an undertone, well aware of the staff nearby. Most of them liked her, but there were some who wouldn't hesitate to get her sacked... 

"Ack, I forgot. Yeah, I'll see you then." Heather pulled a face, then hugged Téa once more. Once they separated, she turned, limping away from her. 

Limping? 

Téa's mind checked the verb and got the same answer. "Limping" fit. 

"Bye Heather!" 

"Bye Tay! See you tomorrow!" 

Heather reached the door, and the red haired man draped his arm around her shoulders. But as they walked out onto the street, the girl stuck her head back in. 

"Hey Téa, while I'm thinking about it? Is it true that you _eloped_ with a guy named Tristan?" 

_"Is it true I WHAT!?"_

Oh yes. Tomorrow's discussion was going to be _so_ much fun...

* * *

If no one noticed, there is no problem. If you don't like the story, please don't flame. Constructive criticism/comments are welcomed with open arms though! 


	3. Interlude: By Myself

Afternoon all! I'm really truly disgusted with myself. I can't write interludes for anything. But hey, I started some lovely mushy Joey stuff for the next chapter! And I can't think of anything to say here... ::fumes:: 

I would like to thank **Black Scarab** and **Sir Mocha** for their reviews. 

**Scarab:** I don't _think_ I stole it from there, but I could've... Most titles arise subconsciously/from popular phrases/my favourite line from the story. If I saw the title I probably remembered it. ::sighs:: Anne Rice is just hard to read... 

**Sir Mocha:** ::blushes:: Thank you! And no, the prologue wasn't supposed to make sense. Most of what I write doesn't. And it was not mean - it was setting up for this Interlude! See, I get _Yami_ to explain what happened. And _this_ will probably be more confusing than the prologue... I think I confused myself while I was writing it... And I'm glad you liked the KC part. I'm considering having a few more scenes set at Kaiba's wonderful little nut house. 

This chapter - while not essential - is just Yami explaining what the hell happened with Yugi in that last chapter. THERE WAS A REASON IT WAS AMBIGUOUS!!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Blood and Gold 

Interlude One: By Myself 

_What do I do to ignore them behind me? / Do I follow my instincts blindly? _

Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams / And give in to thoughts that are maddening? 

Do I sit here and try to stand it? / Or do I try to catch them red handed? 

.... 

Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin / I make the right moves but I'm lost within / I put on my daily facade but then / I just end up getting hurt again. 

Yugi's grandfather suspects. I saw it in his eyes as I left him. He does not know _what_ he suspects, but he knows something is not right with his grandson. 

I cannot say it surprises me. My skills as an actor are not worthy of mention. 

I close Yugi's bedroom door and just lean my head on it for long moments, trying to control the trembling. I was not lying; we _did_ fall. But it wasn't an accident. 

I move towards the mirror and look at my face. I have been... managing, I suppose. Yugi does not suspect. I have been trying to protect him since we returned from the Duellist Kingdom. It has become... quite an effort... to stop the strain showing on my face, in my manner. It was a relief to just act ridiculously with Yugi this evening, letting myself relax. The pizza would have been a benefit. It is one of the few things I can definitely state a preference to. 

That was why they got as far as they had, actually getting through me to Yugi. I was not concentrating, and Yugi paid the price. 

Ever since Duellist Kingdom, I have been feeling something scratching at my mind. At first, it was just a slight pressure, there and gone again before I could really notice it. I understand now: they were checking my strength, "testing the waters" I believe. But, as I wandered my chamber, I found evidence that all was not well. Scratches against the stone, the mortar crumbling away in some places. Someone was trying to get in from the outside. They have become bolder as the days pass, attacking the walls directly. I have managed to hold them off, but it takes most of my strength to hold them back and repair the walls. 

I do not want to think of what I would see if the walls go. I doubt I would survive it. 

But I _must_ hold them off. If they give up on me, they will attack Yugi. I will not allow that. I must protect him from them, from the shadows with the knives. 

And the nightmares. 

Shadowy figures, knives, blood. I do not understand them, but they scare me. They seem... familiar in some way, as though I have seen these figures before. 

Spirits do not dream. The closest things we have to dreams is the thoughts of our... vessels. It seems unkind to think of Yugi as a mere vessel, but it is what springs to mind. Yugi's thoughts and fears are the closest I have. 

The only way I can dream is if Yugi is dreaming and I invade them (which I would not do. I have usurped his body. I refuse to do the same to his mind), or... or... 

Or if someone is _sending_ me the dreams. Sending them as a message. Or a warning. 

If all this is a warning, then the threat must be astronomical. 

I lie our body on the bed, to tired to bother with removing the clothes - and my hands are shaking to badly to unfasten the buttons and buckles. Yugi was not harmed. If he had been, I would have _followed_ my attackers, and dispensed justice as I thought fit. 

The fate I gave to Kaiba's darkness and the man who attacked Téa would look like _nothing_ compared to what I would do if they hurt Yugi. 

But as for me? They attacked with black lightning. They cracked the wall of my soul room from floor to ceiling. I have shored it up with Shadow Magic, and will have to fix it tonight. It had hurt, crashing through me like a tidal wave. For a moment I was nearly washed away, but I had to protect Yugi, had to stop them getting to him... 

I throw myself out of our body, leaving it lying on the bed like so much discarded clothing. It was one of the few perks of a spirit sharing a human body. Yugi may be bound to it; I am not. I can wander where I will. 

I am tired, but to restless to sleep. I feel calm now, but I'm too angry to go back to my Soul Room. 

Yugi might have felt the backlash, might have sensed the amount of Shadow Magic I used to repel them. I hope he did not. I may have killed the first few who tried to come through the crack, and definitely killed the ones who were standing in it when I slammed the walls back together. It would prey on his conscience. 

What can I say? I was angry; to have my mind intruded on twice by strangers, once by people who came ready to _attack_ me. Shadi may have intruded, but he gave a reason, and didn't attempt murder. Pegasus reading our minds was not much of a violation compared to having someone intrude on your very _soul._

Yugi felt guilty about me nearly killing the man. I felt nothing: emotions are one of those things that you find are connected to having a body. 

My thoughts are disjointed, skipping from one topic to another. I can't seem to stay still. 

I run my hands through my hair, and look at Yugi exasperatedly. Since I left, he has resumed control, and is sleeping peacefully. He is lucky. I feel I might never sleep again. 

Yugi smiles at me, rolling onto his side in his sleep. He shivers a little, a pale echo of my own trembling, and I try to pull the blanket up over him. My hands float straight through it, and I growl under my breath. I have become so used to assuming Yugi's body at my whim that I have forgotten what it is like to be a spirit. 

I give up and start pacing the room. I run my hands through my hair once more - and I am on my knees again, clutching my head, watching the shadows advance on me again, knives drawn, a strange chant filling the air and the dim light flickering across golden blades and strange symbols and impassive faces... 

For a minute I think it's another attack, catching me while I am still weak and reeling, and I respond accordingly. 

Yugi jerks up as I lash out with a Mind Crush, staring around blearily. His waking drags me out of the nightmare, and a new possibility enters my mind for a moment. 

I dismiss it, then plant my hands on my thighs and soothe Yugi through the mind link. He seems reassured by my prescence, my voice, and dumps his boots on the floor and tucks himself into the bed. Within moments, he is asleep. 

I check, using the mind link, just to reassure myself, and find that Yugi's sleep is dreamless. I would be jealous, but I cannot. I am too tired, too angry, too filled with unreal... adrenaline? Whatever it is that is pumping through my ghostly veins, waiting for them to try again. 

I rise, slowly. I do not think I can continue like this much more, but I must. Yugi is depend - 

I freeze, staring in the mirror. It is low down, but large, and I can see myself perfectly. 

I am... crying? 

I walk over to the mirror and touch it numbly, as though this could just be a trick of the light. 

It is not. 

Blood trickles from the corners of my eyes, staining my cheeks. I'm weeping blood from all three eyes. 

Three? 

Yes: the puzzle around my neck is weeping as well, the thick red liquid pooling and spilling across it's surface, much as it does on my cheeks. 

I stand and stare at my reflection, then raise a hand up to touch my cheeks. The blood smears on face are _there,_ not fake, not illusions, not something that I need to use Yugi for. 

I cannot cry. I cannot _feel._ Once I leave Yugi's body, once I ensconce myself into my soul room, I have the same amount of emotions as a statue. 

Perhaps that is why I do not care. Perhaps that is why I simply stand and watch the tears fall, indulging in the feeling that this is _real,_ even to a spirit, and let myself weep.

* * *

That was... weird... Anyway, constructive criticism? Please? 


	4. Family Issues

Hey peeps. I'm really sorry about the delay in posting; writers block is evil. And as I'm already late posting this, I won't babble more than I have to. This chapter's crappiness is due to Ishizu sticking her nose in about half way through to cure my writer's block - and as always, all will be revealed in the interlude. I would change it, but I'm seriously sick of it so it's posted as it is. Also - I'm going to be posting fanart for this on DeviantArt and my website - any sugestions on which scenes I should draw? 

Oh, final warning. This chapter contains Joey fluff. It's really, really fluffy. And it's also the part where what I've seen of Battle City shows up and bites me. Really sorry. The interlude should hopefully clear things up when I get round to writing it.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Blood and Gold 

Chapter Two: Family Issues 

Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them

Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin'

It's like nothing I can do will distract me

When I think of how I shot myself in the back again

Hearing your name the memories come back again

I remember when it started happening

I see you in every thought I had and then

The thoughts slowly found words attached to them

Joey sat in the station café after his trip, inhaling the coffee scent. It was pitch black outside, and cold. The glowing face on the clock said eleven-thirty. The train had been delayed, and he'd to call his mom and tell her that he'd be arriving late. She'd hummed and sighed at that, making vague disapproving noises down the phone, and he could _hear_ her mouthing the word _Typical._

He'd hated that. He had horrible thoughts that his mom might start tarring him with the same brush she used for his father.

Don't take that wrong: Joey loved his dad. But his mom and dad didn't love each other. Mom was always working, always doing something. Dad had been the one who'd really looked after him and Serenity.

When Mom walked out, Dad had demanded why. Mom had started on her nagging again - she didn't shout, but she went on about stuff really quietly until you wished she _would_ just shout at you. She accused him of being a lazy bum who never lifted a finger to help her, didn't have a job, lazed around at home all day.

Dad lifted a finger then - he slapped Mom.

Joey leaned his head against the cold window, watching his breath mist up the glass, hugging his thick coat around himself.

It was the first and last time someone had raised a hand to someone else in the Wheeler household. Dad wasn't a violent guy. He'd apologised afterwards, but at the moment he slapped Mom something seemed to have broken inside Mr Wheeler - like someone had pulled the plug out of the bath and all the water was whirling away too fast.

Dad had yelled. Yelled that Mom never spent time with her kids, never took time to see them. Cooking and cleaning the apartment, and looking after an eight year old and a four year old were a full time job in their own right, especially as one of them was in special needs class at school and the other was going blind.

Joey let go of his plastic cup quickly. He'd nearly crushed it, thinking of that. Thinking of when they were all together was painful, especially when he thought of the way he made Serenity lie in bed with pillows over her head so she wouldn't hear it, then stood in the doorway watching them fight.

Joey hadn't been sure about staying with his mom when Serenity had mentioned it. Serenity swore that she'd got better - when she moved in with Rick she'd been a lot more easy going and started spending more time with her daughter.

The blond boy wasn't convinced, and "Rick" was someone he didn't know. Rick was a two second presence for when Serenity didn't get to the phone first. He was a little voice demanding if Serenity had glued the phone to her ears, and if either of them were considering the size of people's phone bills. He didn't like thinking about Rick.

Mom was a similar taboo subject. Thinking about mom usually just upset him. Serenity always asked if he wanted to talk to her when he called, but if he _did,_ the conversations were awkward and stilted, both of them fumbling for words they needed but didn't have, until they could trail off and hand the phone over.

Serenity didn't have that problem with Dad: the two could chatter together for ages.

Joey sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He was doing it again: thinking of the look in his Dad's eyes when Joey had said goodbye, or the lost, lonely, _jealous_ look he'd got when he found out Joey was going to see Serenity.

He didn't want to think about his parents. He wanted to be in a good mood when he saw Serenity for the first time in about a year. He knew her voice off by heart, but when he tried to picture her, he saw only the photos, like the one he kept in his wallet.

How sad was that, when you couldn't picture your sister as she was?

Joey ran a hand through his hair and sipped at his coffee again. It was getting cold. Ew.

Sometimes Joey wished he was as brainless as everyone thought he was. That way he wouldn't have all this going over and over in his head, upsetting him and driving him insane.

_'Think of something else. Someone else. ANYTHING else.' _

His eyes drifted to the TV, but it was football and he just wasn't in the mood for it. His eyes moved over the café, and he was suddenly caught by a mass of long blonde hair mincing down the station.

"Mai...?" he asked, the word barely louder than a breath. He shook his head at his own stupidity. Mai probably wasn't here - she'd be laughing it up somewhere posh.

Or would she? He actually had no idea of where Mai lived, what she did. Hell, he didn't even know how _old_ she was. She talked like someone's mother sometimes, looked like a teenage model, and somehow managed to add to all that the money-focus of most of the girls in his class.

Hey, Mai was a distraction! Perfect!

But on that thought, it all became useless as a tall woman with a brown ponytail walked in, one hand wrapped around that of a girl's. He knew the girl's face. He'd memorised it from photos, memorised the russet coloured hair and the way her green- hazel eyes were always opened extra-wide to help her see.

And he couldn't speak. He couldn't even _breath._ All he could do was stare at the couple, drinking in the sight of... of his _family._

"Can you see him?" a soft voice asked, as the eyes swept over the restaurant. "Is he here?"

If he hadn't been listening for it, straining to hear the words, he would have missed them. When had Serenity become so _quiet?_

Somehow, he managed to stand, managed to move into the aisle. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't.

"Serenity?" he whispered. "That you?"

The head whipped round, and their eyes met for the first time in way too long.

"Joey?"

Then before he realised, they were moving forwards - he abandoning his bag, she abandoning her mother - arms reaching out, tears trickling down their cheeks, and then they were hugging each other tightly, he practically breaking her back, she close to choking him, both crying, both happy.

Joey was reunited with his sister, and everything was all right in the world for at least a few moments.

Serenity buried her face into his chest, then looked up at him with pure joy radiating from her. Joey, on a sudden urge, lifted her off her feet and swung her around in a circle. Sure, they'd _called_ each other, but it wasn't the same, it was no where near the same, it just wasn't as good - as _right_ - as seeing your little sister in front of your eyes, hugging her tightly, knowing that if you stopped talking for a moment she would still be there, knowing that the time you had with her wasn't being measured in money...

Joey, feeling mushy and sentimental, kissed her forehead. Serenity giggled.

"Hi big brother," she murmured, brushing his fringe with a small pale hand.

Joey looked at her, still smiling, then crushed her to his chest again. He couldn't speak. He couldn't work out what would be the right thing to say, and if he'd probably just put his foot in it if he tried to talk now.

"I missed you," Serenity whispered, hugging him.

"Same here," Joey managed to rasp. "Only it's kinda the understatement of the century."

And then the woman stepped forwards, coming close to the bubble Joey and Serenity were wrapped it. She stopped, just out of it, not sure what to say, how to act. Joey could appreciate that. He wasn't sure how to act with her, what to say. What do you say to the woman who walked out of your life and took your most important thing with it?

"Hi Mom."

The woman smiled tearfully and started to bite her bottom lip. She was a little shorter than him now, and her red-brown hair was getting a little lighter at the temples, but she was essentially the same.

Slowly, Joey unwound an arm from Serenity's waist and offered it to stranger that used to be his mother.

The woman stumbled forwards, then enfolded Joey into a fierce, protective hug. He wasn't sure how it happened, but his mom had started crying, and he was crying, and Serenity was sniffling a bit, and the three of them just blocked the café doorway, hugging and crying.

"Welcome home Joey," his mom whispered.

* * *

_Midnight._

Most people would be asleep. Most people would be indoors at least.

Very few would be sat on their roofs in the middle of the night, admiring the storm clouds.

But when you are surviving on two hours of restless sleep, determined not to repeat them for fear of nightmares, anything that will keep you awake seems like a good idea.

He sat on his roof, wind whipping through his hair, wrapped in the thickest coat he owned, cradling a mug of tea. He didn't like coffee and refused to keep it in the house. But he understood that it contained enough caffeine to keep you buzzing for a few hours at least.

Tomorrow, he would be buying some. He wouldn't be able to survive without some outside aid.

But as it had just gone midnight, it would probably be _today,_ wouldn't it?

And there was school later. Joy.

It was... strange, to look out at Domino spread out around him and think that out of the thousand or so people in town, there was only a small handful of them awake. Only a handful of people ready to appreciate the silence and the night time.

Yami no Bakura leapt from the roof, landing in a crouch on the driveway. He stood perfectly still for a moment, hands in pockets and head down, before he started to walk. He didn't know where he was going, and right now he didn't care.

* * *

The police hospital was actually quite comfortable. Not up to his usual standards - there were no curtains on the windows, only disgusting grey blinds; the lights were bare electric one, probably designed to blind those stuck in there, and the whole place reeked of twenty odd men shoved together in a concrete box, which was basically what had happened - but beggars cannot be choosers. 

And he _was_ a beggar now. Kaiba had _arranged_ it. Done it deliberately. That devil in teenage form, that wolf in lambs clothing -

The machine at his side, the one with the irritating beep that counted his heartbeat, was practically humming now. One of the nurses looked up, making as though to come check on him.

Ozomashii took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. His heartbeat dropped back to normal, and he forced himself to relax. It was bad enough that he was in the place at all. He did not need more attention to be brought to him. Not until his lawyer arrived.

Although he was not very hopeful. He'd been careless - so very, very careless. Attacking Kaiba in front of witnesses was not one of his most brilliant ideas. If he hadn't attacked him when he did, he could have pleaded self-defence.

Perhaps he could _still_ claim self defence... He smiled, the effect more than grotesque as it twisted up the scars where his lips should be. Fighting policemen was another of his less than fantastic ideas. Kaiba though, openly attacking him. As far as he recalled, he hadn't done anything openly threatening until Kaiba had kicked the chair at him. And walking up to someone, no matter how menacingly you may have done it, was not a crime. And he had the best lawyers in the area, they would be sure to be able to free him and -

Want payment. Payment that, if Kaiba had carried out his threat, he would not be able to provide.

The man growled under his breath. Everything came back to Kaiba. All his current problems to be traced back to one source; Kaiba.

If it hadn't been for Kaiba, then the company would have been his. If it wasn't for Kaiba losing to that _midget,_ they wouldn't have had to bring Pegasus into anything. Pegasus and his ridiculous games. He was almost as bad as the boy himself. So caught up in his little games that he couldn't deal with the situation at hand -

"Come on now Mr Ozomashii, calm down."

The speaker was a nurse, wearing the standard white slacks and shirt. He'd yet to see a nurse in a skirt, which was mildly vexing. Of course, he _was_ in a building filled with criminals and vulgar lowlifes, so it was probably better that the nurses did not show their flesh.

But it _was_ quite a blow for _gentlemen_ like him.

And it was definitely a shame where _this_ girl was concerned. She had thick black hair and wide black eyes and dark - tanned? - skin. Quite pretty. Even if the look in her eyes was that of a boxer sizing up their next opponent.

"It must be annoying, trapped here because of a good for nothing child, mustn't it?"

Her accent was odd as well. It was not one he could place, and he'd to most places in the world. Most _civilised_ places. He was not a fool - again, Pegasus sprang to mind - who globe trotted to anywhere and everywhere.

"You have no idea."

The girl smiled at him, twining one long hair from her ponytail around her fingers.

"How much do you want to get out?"

Ah, this was language he understood. Back on familiar ground as it were. Bribes and deals were a way of life to him.

"How much would it cost me?"

She laughed. "Cutting to the chase are we? Very well, let's talk business." The girl snapped her fingers, and... _something_ appeared at her side, hovering on a level with the bed. It looked like a huge red clock, wearing a _cloak_ and - good god - a _top hat._ It held a staff in one hand - not the hands on it's face, but actually hands on the end of arms, poking out of the side of it.

There was a soft, mechanical hum, and the clock hands started spinning and whirling. Ozomashii sat up, staring at the clock, and watched it with dazed fascination.

"You might want to close your eyes Mr Ozomashii," the girl warned, smirking at him as though she knew something he didn't. That was _proved_ when the clock squawked something he didn't catch, and pointed the staff at him. The resulting flash of blue and white light half blinded him.

Ozomashii rubbed his streaming eyes, cursing the girl in every language he knew. It didn't help matters much when he heard a soft, crow-like laugh.

"I _did_ warn you," she said casually. "Now perhaps you'll listen to me?"

Ozomashii growled under his breath and looked around him. Something seemed different about this scene. Something very, very wrong.

For a moment, he couldn't place it. Alderman was on his way to the floor, his drip tube wrapped around his neck. One of the nurses was coming through the door, face set in a frown. A fly hovered near the light bulb. All the other inmates were asleep.

But then it twigged.

Alderman was _floating._ He was three feet from the floor, his blankets tangled around him, but he didn't move. It was as though gravity was suspended. The nurse coming through the door, he stood with one foot in the air and his hand on the door knob, looking like someone had taken a photo of him midstep. Ditto for the fly.

"What did you do?" he asked, staring around him with wonder. His voice seemed very loud and jarring, even to himself.

"Oh, it's simple really," the girl assured, petting the clock. "We stopped time."

"Stopped... time..." He laughed harshly. "My god, I've finally gone insane... I'm hallucinating right? This is just an odd dream?"

"Not quite."

The woman stretched, then gave him the most scrutinising look since he first met his mother in law. "Well... Let me put it this way. I need someone of your... _expertise_ in my work. I also need someone with a grudge against Kaiba who isn't too squeamish."

"My expertise?" The last sentence implied something he liked the sound of.

"Oh yes. Let me explain."

And she did explain. And Ozomashii listened.

And when she was done, he smiled.

* * *

"Dammit, how many times have I told them to sedate him? This is getting beyond a joke!" 

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault, I'm not on day shift!"

"Get his arms! I can't untangle him when he's trying to take my head off!"

The noise woke the convicts. Most of them saw the source of the disturbance and went back to sleep. But one, doing time for dangerous driving - nasty smash-ups and all that - looked blearily around and asked the question that would bring the wrath of Kaiba down upon the heads of all concerned.

"Where the hell is Ozomashii?"

* * *

_The music was soft, a gentle melody that flowed and sparkled like water. _

She hated it.

("Aren't you supposed to be at _work_ Takkai?"

The words are addressed to a red haired man in a battered car, who's apparently dropping off a girl who could only be his sister. The speaker is a tall man - no, not a man, a boy. A boy who's aged beyond his years. But then, haven't they all? - with chestnut hair and ocean blue eyes.

The car driver doesn't look up but starts a litany under his breath of what could only be curses. The sharp-boned girl with him kisses his cheek then clambers awkwardly out of the car. As soon as the door shuts he vanishes in a roar of exhaust fumes.

The girl does not look at the boy, and the boy looks as though he's trying to decide whether to say something or not. Before he can make up his mind though, she murmurs "I heard about yesterday," in a very neutral tone.

The boy snorts, looking a little amused. "The accurate version or the version where your brother plays the hero?"

It is the girl's turn to smile, and it is both bitter and relieved. "The version that said you ruined Liam's fun by beating the crap out of some business man before he got there."

"Close enough." The man has apparently made up his mind, and turns to walk up the path.

The girl walks slowly behind him, though not close enough to be considered with him. "I don't know whether I'm pleased or annoyed to see you," she muses. "Do they still not have any places at university?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you. I didn't think someone of your mind-set could go for long without a wisecrack of some kind."

"Then I must have the same mind-set as you - you only open your mouth to tell us how stupid we are." She sighs theatrically. "I went a whole year without being insulted by Seto Kaiba. It's going to be a culture shock returning back to it."

Kaiba grunts. "You haven't changed Takkai."

"Actually I have. You're the one who's still the same." Her expression is blank, even though her tone was teasing. It's as though she was simply a telephone in a human body, voice changing while the face didn't. "I thought you hated those formal parties."

"I do." Kaiba's face was neutral as well, but at her words his face seemed to tighten.

"So you're going to one?"

"I was invited. I need to keep the idiots hosting it as allies or I'll lose a major supplier."

"And you've already ostracised all the others, so you can't risk annoying these. That makes sense..."

Kaiba stops, eyes widening slightly, then they returned to normal. "Ah yes. I'd forgotten I have three quarters of your family working for me. Your brother could never keep a secret."

"Not to me, any way." The girl now looks a little irritated, but her tone is mild and agreeable. They'd crossed the drive now, and Kaiba is just setting foot on the bottom step when she murmurs. "I missed this place. You know you're losing it when you'd rather be surrounded by maniacs and insulted by people rather than where you are." She looks both wistful and bitter. "I've been gone a year and you're the only person who actually recognised me in the first ten seconds. Considering you hardly ever spoke to me at school," - was that the faintest hint of emphasis on those two last words? - "it just seems a little odd."

Kaiba turns to look at her finally. She smiles up at him, dark green eyes sad, then walks away from the steps to the door on the car park.

Kaiba watches her go, then walks up the stairs. One hand is clenched into fist around the handle of his brief case.)

_The room was warm, although colder than she was used to. Her hands rest on the arms of a wide, backless chair. And all the while, the flute music played._

(A brown haired girl chirps happily to her friends. Her friends are glowing coronas in her vision, one a short golden sun, the other a blue-white moon. But while the taller one's light seemed dimmer, it also seemed... focused. Contained. The shorter boy's magic was fluctuating, as though being used while he was unaware.

"You're not going to _believe_ who I saw yesterday!" the girl babbles. "It was my friend Heather! I haven't seen her for ages!" She looks at the shorter boy. "You remember Heather don't you? She was my best friend for about four years. I haven't seen her for about a year now! We're going to have so much to catch up on!"

"Was she the one with the red hair? Or is that Sakura?"

"No, that's Heather. Sakura's the one I sit next to in chemistry."

The short boy nods, and the white one looks puzzled. "I'm sorry Téa, but I'm sure I don't know who you mean."

"Oh, I forgot." Téa looks distressed. "You haven't met her! She left, and then you arrived a few months later!" The worried look leaves her face, replaced by decisiveness. "I'll introduce you to her later. But I have to ask her about something." A delicate blush stains her cheeks. "I want to know all about this rumour that's been going round school."

"Which?"

"Is it the one about you eloping with Tristan? Some girls came into the game shop on Saturday talking about it." Again the short one.

The girl flushes all the way up to her hairline, and she looks away.

The white haired boy openly gawks, his jaw hanging somewhere near the floor until he collects himself. "Tristan. And Téa."

She nods. "When I find out who started it..."

"I feel sorry for them already," the golden boy says soothingly, rubbing her back. "Don't worry. Do you really think Tristan will stand by and let someone accuse him of being married all ready?"

The blue-white figure chuckles, and Téa smiles. Her attention is diverted though by a boy further along the path.

"Tristan!" she calls, waving vigorously. "Wait up!"

"Hey Téa!" he calls back, stopping to wait for her.

The girl runs to catch up with him, leaving the two alone. The golden boy seems about to follow her when the other grabs him.

"Yugi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The boy sounds surprised. "Why would there be?"

"Oh, no reason." The boy sounds embarrassed. "There just seemed to be something... off about you today, that's all."

"Speaking of seeming off, are _you_ okay Bakura? You look exhausted."

"Oh I'm _fine._ I've not been sleeping too well, that's all."

"Hey you guys! Get a move on or we're gonna be late for class!" The boy has a unicorn spike, and looks irritated. Evidently, the girl has told him the news.

"Coming!" they chorus, and the shorter one sprints towards them.

The other stands still for a moment longer, looking for all the world like a statue made of light.

"Really," he murmurs - and his voice is different. Older. More dangerous. "If you're going to spy one me, you should be a little more subtle about it - ")

_Blue white light flares across her vision, and when she can see again, she wants to scream._

(The brown skinned man is lying on a bed, bound to it by one wrist. The chain in long enough to let him reach what appears to be a crude bathroom, but not enough for him to reach a door.

His eyes are focused on a woman dressed in pure white robes. She is speaking Egyptian, her voice silky, her eyes cold.

"You behave yourself," she commands. "It cost me far too many men to bring you all in. I'll take exception to losing any more." She tosses a knife from one hand to the other with a slow, leisurely grace. It arcs over her head and Odion's eyes watch it hungrily. "You'll behave yourself. If you value your master's life, you'll behave."

"Let them go," he whispers hoarsely. "They cannot help you surely, let them go..."

"Oh no, you're wrong. The two of them are most helpful. In fact, if it wasn't for the two of them, then this wouldn't be possible." The knife is pointed at Odion, a few inches from his face. "I really don't want to hurt people, really I don't. But sometimes they leave me no choice. And your mistress won't need her fingers to predict the future for me, will she?"

Odion swallowed. "Don't hurt her. Please. Don't hurt them."

The woman smiles and walks away. As she reaches the door, she stops and turns. "Remember. The reverse is also true. If they don't behave themselves, then you're the one who suffers. Just think - if it wasn't for your precious Miss Ishizu, you wouldn't be in this situation."

His hands clench into fists, but he doesn't move. The chains don't look very strong; he could probably rip it from the wall with very little effort. But he won't, not with his "family's" lives on the line.

He watches the door swing shut, his face impassive. As soon as the door shuts though, and the woman's footsteps have faded though, he leaps to his feet and slams his fists into the wall.

"I have sworn," he recited, tears in his eyes. "I have sworn to serve the Ishtar family. "And if I can serve Master Marik and Miss Ishizu best by remaining still, then that," He swallows. "That must be my aim. I must do my best for them both."

He settles back onto the bed in the position he assumes for meditation. "I have sworn to serve the Ishtar family," he murmurs once more. "I pray that they are braver than I am, and do all in their power to escape." His next words are whispered below his breath, in the tone that accompanies a constant refrain.

"I have sworn to serve the Ishtar family. And if necessary, I will sacrifice my life for them.")

_Tears run down her cheeks. Tears of shock, anger and shame. It is her fault. If she hadn't spoken to that child, the child sat before her playing the flute and looking so tranquil while his older sister threatened Odion, then they would not be in this mess. It is her own fault. _

"Don't cry Miss Ishizu," the little boy whispers, putting the flute down. "Everything'll be okay. You just help people and be happy, and everything'll be okay." He nods, completely believing and trusting. "Big sister says so."

And Ishizu puts her head down in her hands and sobs.

* * *

The sun poked through the curtains, straight onto Mai's pillow. The woman groaned and rolled over. 

"Mai?" The voice was soft and whispery, almost as timid as the knock that accompanied it. "It's seven o'clock - breakfast is ready. You said you wanted to be woken up early so you could meet someone."

Mai groaned again and sat up. "Kay Mousy," she slurred. "I'll be right there..."

There was no reply. Mousy, a friend from school and her housemate for the next month or so, was not one for talking. She was far too shy.

The blonde woman sat up slowly, running a hand through her tousled hair and trying to remember what she was going to do today. Meet someone... a guy... Joey. Yes, going to drive round to Joey's house to see if he was in. But the boy slept like log, surely she didn't have to be up this early...

Mai swung her legs over the side of her bed, and straightened the lilac shorts and strappy top that passed for her pyjamas. She lurched towards the window, and looked down on the world. The sunlight that had fallen onto her pillow was nothing more than faint flickers poking out of a huge mass of black storm clouds. Storm clouds that would probably break open the instant second she walked out of the door, completely ruining her hair and make up.

Some days a girl just couldn't catch a break...

* * *

_Constructive_ criticism and comments welcome! Bye bye peeps! 


End file.
